Gronckel
Der Gronckel (engl. Gronckle) ist eine Art, die in den Filmen und Büchern von „''Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht“ zu finden ist. Nahe Verwandte der Gronckel sind Flammenrülpser, Kältegronckel, der Katastrophale Kiesklops und vermutlich der Rockspitter. Im Film Aussehen Normal Gronckel sind gedrungene, stark gepanzerte Drachen. Sie haben relativ kleine Flügel, mit denen sie nur fliegen können, da sie diese besonders schnell schlagen. Dadurch erzeugen sie ein Geräusch, das an Hummeln erinnert. Charakteristisch für die Art sind jeweils ein großer Eckzahn links und rechts im Unterkiefer. Sie besitzen außerdem an ihrem kurzen Schwanz eine Keule. Gronckel kommen praktisch in allen Farben abgesehen von Weiß vor. Ihr Bauch ist in der Regel etwas heller als der Rest des Körpers und die vielen kleinen stumpfen Stacheln am Körper unterscheiden sich oft farblich von seiner Grundfarbe. Titanflügler Als Titanflügler haben die Drachen eine schwarze Haut, die mit einem leuchtend roten, netzartigen Muster überzogen ist, sodass es aussieht, als würde der Drache aus Lava bestehen. Fähigkeiten Sie können wie Kolibris in der Luft stehen bleiben und sogar rückwärts und seitwärts fliegen. Trotzdem sind sie am Boden schneller als in der Luft. Manchmal schlafen sie im Flug ein, was sie dann zum Abstürzen bringt, doch trotz ihrer Faulheit ist ihre Ausdauer gleichwertig mit der anderer Arten. thumb|left|Gronckel im ''[[Buch der Drachen|250x250px]] Um Feuer speien zu können, fressen Gronckel Steine, die sie dann in ihrem Magen schmelzen. Sie können so sechs lavaähnliche Feuerbälle hintereinander erzeugen. Haben sie dieses Limit erreicht, ist es ihnen möglich, durch erneutes Fressen von Steinen schneller als andere Arten wieder Feuer speien zu können. Nehmen sie allerdings zu viel davon zu sich, kann es passieren, dass sie überhitzen oder magnetisch werden. Die Drachen können auch durch das Schmelzen bestimmter Gesteine ein Material namens Gronckeleisen herstellen, mit dem sich besonders gute Waffen schmieden lassen. Eine weitere Besonderheit der Gronckel ist es, dass sie immun gegen Drachenwurz, einer Pflanze, die Drachen besonders aggressiv macht, sind. Möglicherweise liegt das daran, dass sie Gestein fressen, dann ist es wahrscheinlich, dass andere gesteinfressende Drachen ebenfalls diese Resistenz besitzen. Eine ähnliche Eigenschaft besitzt z.B. der Flüsternde Tod mit seiner Immunität gegenüber Drachenminze. Fühlt sich ein Gronckel bedroht und sieht er keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht, kann er alle seine vielen Poren auf den Schuppen alle auf einmal abschießen. Im Vergleich zu den meisten anderen Arten ist die Haut der Gronckel besonders widerstandsfähig. Sie haben einen guten Geruchssinn, dafür, dass sie nicht der Aufspürerklasse angehören. Die Drachen können von ihrem Trainer lernen, bei bestimmten Handbewegungen bestimmte Befehle auszuführen. Verhalten Die Drachen sind sehr lernfähig, lassen sich aber leicht durch Futter ablenken und sind sehr faul. So zähmt man sie am einfachsten, wenn man sie mit Drachenminze füttert. Sie können sehr liebenswert und fürsorglich sein und zeigen teilweise hundeähnliches Verhalten. Sie sind territoriale Tiere und verteidigen ihr Revier auch gegen Drachen, die um einiges größer sind als sie. Oft benutzten Gronckel im Kampf ihre Schwanzkeule, indem sie damit auf ihren Gegner einschlagen. thumb|Fleischklops' Eier|185x185px Gronckel-Eier haben eine raue, steinähnliche Oberfläche und sind blau oder braun gefärbt. Um Verletzungen zu vermeiden, da die Eier beim Schlüpfen explodieren, schubsen die Eltern sie kurz vorher ins Wasser. Im Buch thumb|left|Gronckel im Buch|243x243px thumb|right|Gronckel-Ei aus den Büchern|152x152px Aussehen Der Gronckel wird als eine der hässlichsten Drachenarten angesehen. Seine Zähne sind scharf wie Küchenmesser, die so aus dem Maul herausragen, dass der Drache es nicht richtig schließen kann. Sein Schwanz endet in einer stacheligen Keule und er besitzt ein Paar Flügel. Bekannte Farben sind Grün, Beige und Braun. Fähigkeiten Gronckel haben sehr dicke feuer- und kratzfeste Haut, sind aber langsam und zeigen wenig Intelligenz. Außerdem sind sie anfällig für Drachenakne. Verhalten Gronckel fressen manchmal so viel, dass sie zu schwer zum Fliegen werden. Sie leben häuptsächlich in Höhlen und gehören damit zur Klasse der Cave Dragons. Bekannte Exemplare thumb|Fischbein und Fleischklops|left|208x208px Fleischklops Fleischklops ist ein weiblicher Gronckel. Sie wurde in der Drachenakademie als Trainingsdrache gehalten, bis sie die Wikinger im Kampf gegen den Roten Tod unterstützt hat. Seitdem ist sie Fischbeins treue Gefährtin. Die beiden stehen sich sehr nah und tun praktisch alles zusammen. thumb|right|Bücherwyrm|200x200px Bücherwyrm Bücherwyrm ist ein weiblicher Gronckel, der auf der Insel der Verbannten lebt. Als die Drachenreiter das Buch der Drachen dort verloren hatten, hat sie es gefunden und sich zur Aufgabe gemacht es zu beschützen. Trotzdem gelang es den Verbannten ihr das Buch wegzunehmen, wenn auch nicht ganz unverletzt. thumb|left|Von links nach rechts: Junior Taffnuss Junior, Junior Taffnuss und Taffnuss Junior|200x200px Taffnuss Junior, Junior Taffnuss und Junior Taffnuss Junior Die drei Gronckel stammen von den Dunklen Klippen. Dort fanden Hicks und Fischbein sie in einem Tunnel kurz bevor sie von Peiniger, einem Katastrophalen Kiesklops, von der Insel verjagt wurden. Die beiden Drachenreiter nahmen die Gronckel dann fürs erste mit zur [http://de.drachenzahmen-leicht-gemacht.wikia.com/wiki/Drachenbasis Drachenbasis], wo Taffnuss sie sofort benennt und die restlichen Gronckel der Dunklen Klippen sich zurückgezogen haben. Nachdem Fischbein und Fleischklops das Vertrauen des Kiesklopses gewonnen haben, können aber alle wieder zu ihrer Heimatinsel zurückkehren. thumb|right|Gothi mit ihrem Gronckel|239x239px Gothis Gronckel Als Astrid ein Aushilfsteam zur Verteidigung Berks aufstellt, hat Gothi beschlossen diesem beizutreten. Dazu hat sie sich den lila Gronckel als Partner gewählt. Zusammen mit dem Team haben beide die Drachenbasis gegen Dagur und Berk gegen den Skrill beschützt. Da Gothi sich nur durch Zeichnungen verständigt ist ihr Drache nur als {(^_^)}'s <^),,//,,)~ bekannt. thumb|left|Dagur, Schattenmeister und Hicks|200x200px Schattenmeister Hicks hat den grünen Gronckel als Dagurs Drache ausgewählt, da diese als eine der langsamsten und harmlosesten Arten gelten. Obwohl Dagur anfangs nicht begeistert davon ist einen Gronckel zu reiten, hat er sich schnell mit dem Drachen angefreundet. Bereits nach einem Tag Training war der Drache bereit seinen Trainer vor anderen zu beschützen und ihm überall hin zu folgen. Schattenmeister ist für einen Gronckel sehr energiegeladen und verspielt. In Aufstieg von Berk wird er Donnerherrscher genannt. Pesthauch Er ist einer von Hicks' Vater, Häuptling Bärbeißers, Drachen. Er kann es nicht leiden gewaschen zu werden. Außerdem kann er Zahnlos nicht ausstehen und ärgert den kleinen Drachen oft. Seeschlange Der Gronckel ist der Drache von Stinker dem Dussel. Er ist außerdem der Kumpan von Feuerwurm, dem Riesenhaften Alptraum von Rotznase. Seeschlange ist sehr gierig. Sie ist benannt nach der mythologischen Seeschlange. Trivia *Das Design der Spezies ist inspiriert von Pitbulls, Krokodilen, Motorrädern und HelikopternEmpire Online: How to create your Dragons. Galerie |-|Film und Serie= Babygronkle hero.jpg|Ein Baby-Gronckel Gronckel Fleischklops Babys.jpg|Fleischklops Babys Gronckel mit Jungen.jpg|Mutter mit ihren Jungen Gronckel.png Gronckel Farbvariationen.png|einige verschiedenfarbige Gronckel Gronckel Schwarz.jpg|Ein schwarzer Gronckel Gronckel Fleischklops mit Fischbein.jpg|Fleischklops und Fischbein mit ihrer Renn-Bemalung Drachenzähmen 2 Poster Fischbein.jpg|Fleischklops und Fischbein auf einem Poster zum 2. Film Gronckel Dragons Buch der Brachen.png|Gronckel aus dem Kurzfilm Dragons - Buch der Drachen Gronckel Ei Dragons Buch der Drachen.jpg|Ei aus dem Kurzfilm Dragons - Buch der Drachen |-|Videospiele= Gronckel Wild Skies.png|Gronckel aus Dragons - Wild Skies Gronckel Ei.png|Gronckel-Ei aus einem Viedeospiel Gronckel Ei SoD.png|Gronckel-Ei aus School of Dragons Gronckel, Nadder, Albtraum, Zipper Titan SoD.png|Gronckel-, Nadder-, Albtraum- und Zipper-Titanflügler in School of Dragons Gronckel Ei AvB.png|Gronckel-Ei in Aufstieg von Berk Gronckel AvB.png|Gronckel aus Aufstieg von Berk Gronckel Fleischklops AvB.png|Fleischklops in Aufstieg von Berk Gronckel Fleischklops Partner.png|Fleischklops' Partner aus Aufstieg von Berk Gronckel Fleischklops Nachwuchs.png|Fleischklops' Nachwuchs aus Aufstieg von Berk Gronckel Bücherwyrm AvB.png|Bücherwyrm in Aufstieg von Berk Gronckel Junior Taffnuss jr..png|Junior Taffnuss Junior ist in Aufstieg von Berk lila anstatt blau Gronckel von Gothi AvB.png|Gothis Gronckel in Aufstieg von Berk Gronckel Donnerherrscher.png|Donnerherrscher in Aufstieg von Berk Gronckel Dragähn.png|Dragähn ist selbst für einen Gronckel faul und befasst sich lieber mit dutenden Blumen, gegen die er allerdings allergisch ist; aus Aufstieg von Berk Gronckel Käsekerl.png|Käsekerl hat seinen Namen wegen seiner Farbe, sowie seines Geruchs bekommen; aus Aufstieg von Berk Gronckel Verbannt.png|Verbannter Gronckel aus Aufstieg von Berk Gronckel Kampfdrache.png|Kampfdrache aus Aufstieg von Berk Gronckel Titan.png|Titanflügler aus Aufstieg von Berk |-|Weitere Bilder= Gronckel Theater.jpg|in der Theater-Version Gronckel Buch der Drachen 2.jpg|Ebenfalls aus dem Buch der Drachen Gronckel Fischbeins Karte.png|Gronckel auf Fischbeins Karte Gronckel Größe.png|Fleischklops im Vergleich zu Fischbein Gronckel Baby Größe.png|Größe eines Babys Quellen * HTTYD-Wiki: Gronckle * HTTYD-Wiki: Book Wyrm * HTTYD-Wiki: Tuffnut Junior, Junior Tuffnut and Junior Tuffnut Junior * HTTYD-Wiki: Shattermaster * Rise of Berk-Wiki: Gronckle * Rise of Berk-Wiki: Gothi's Gronckle * Rise of Berk-Wiki: Yawnckle * Rise of Berk-Wiki: Cheesemonger * HTTYD-Webseite: Baby Gronckle * HTTYD-Webseite: Meatlung * DZLG-Webseite: Fleischklops * HTTYD Books-Website: A Hero's Guide to Deadly Dragons * HTTYD - Dragon Training Lesson 2: The Gronckle * HTTYD - The Dragon Manual: The Gronckle * Dragons - Buch der Drachen * Dragons - Die Reiter von Berk Folge 11: Alvins teuflischer Plan * Dragons - Die Reiter von Berk Folge 15: Dagur der Durchgeknallte * Dragons - Die Wächter von Berk Folge 22: Gronckel-Eisen * Dragons - Die Wächter von Berk Folge 28: Reviertreue * Dragons - Auf zu neuen Ufern Folge 49: Die Dunklen Klippen Einzelnachweise en:Gronckle (HTTYD) __KEIN_INHALTSVERZEICHNIS__ Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Drachen in Videospielen Kategorie:Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Kategorie:Wackersteinklasse Kategorie:Westliche Drachen